nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan
has been participating in NVSC since the third edition with the broadcaster AzTV (AzerbaijanTV). Azerbaijan in North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan decided to participate in NVSC due to the popularity of song contests in the country. It was decided by AzTV after the country's successful results in one of the biggest contests in the world; the Eurovision Song Contest. Since the announcement of Azerbaijan's debut in NVSC, it has been rumoured that a number of former Eurovision participants have shown interest in participating. To date, Azerbaijan has only qualified to the grand final once. 'North Vision Song Contest 3: The Debut' Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of NVSC. AzTV decided to internally select an artist and a song for their debut. The Azeri entry was revealed once the previous edition (North Vision Song Contest 2) had ended. It was rumoured that a number of former Eurovision participants had shown interest in participating in NVSC such as Safura, Farid Mammadov and Samir Javadzadeh, however AzTV later announced that nothing had officially been confirmed. On Thursday 20th June, it was announced by AzTV that their chosen representative would be Seyran, a singer born and raised in Baku, Azerbaijan. Their reason for choosing Seyran was to show fellow participants that Azerbaijan have other singers who have not participated in previous editions of the Eurovision Song Contest. On Monday 24th June, AzTV revealed the chosen song which would represent the country in the third edition of NVSC. The song is called "My Plaything Lady" and it is one of Seyran's most successful singles. On Wednesday 3rd July, Seyran made an appearance in the third edition NViC. The people of Azerbaijan were very happy with his performance at the concert and had high expectations for his semi final performance. On Saturday 6th July, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would be the first country to perform in the second semi final. Although it was visibly noticeable that Seyran was not happy with his place in the running order, AzTV released a statement saying: "The people of Azerbaijan feel honoured to be opening the second semi final in the third edition of NVSC." Azerbaijan failed to qualify in their semi final which angered the Azerbaijani fans. A statement from AzTV quoted "We are all very disappointed with the results of the second semi final. Seyran has refused to comment." It was later rumoured that Azerbaijan may withdraw from the fourth edition of NVSC providing Israel receive a top 10 placing in the final. Azerbaijan came last place in the second semi final with a total of 17 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' Azerbaijan confirmed their participation in the fourth edition of NVSC on the 11th July. Once again, AzTV decided to internally select an artist and song which was revealed on Monday 29th July. It was later announced that the artist chosen to represent Azerbaijan in the fourth edition of NVSC was Nikki Jamal. AzTV decided to select Nikki Jamal as they "hoped that by selecting a former Eurovision artist to represent us in the next edition of NVSC, the audience will have a stronger connection with the artist and will therefore give Azerbaijan a better chance of qualifying to the Grand Final." On the same day, it was announced that Nikki Jamal would sing "Həyacanın Yaşı Yoxdur" in the fourth edition of NVSC, however there was some confusion later on due to one of the NVSC rules being; "If one chooses an artist internally, they cannot reveal their song immediately.". After a discussion with the host of NVSC, it was decided that the Azerbaijani entry would be accepted. On Wednesday 31st July, AzTV announced that Nikki Jamal would be taking part in a small tour to help promote the Azerbaijani entry. She visited 8 countries; Azerbaijan, Turkey, Greece, Romania, Ukraine, Russia, Norway & Sweden. On Sunday 4th August, AzTV confirmed that Nikki Jamal would take part in NViC 4. It was later announced that Nikki would be the 13th country to perform in the second semi final. This made Azerbaijan the first ever Caucasus country to qualify in NVSC. It was later revealed that Azerbaijan would perform in 19th position in the grand final. Azerbaijan managed to received a top ten placing; coming 10th place with a total of 128 points. Shortly after the final results were announced, the semi final results revealed that Azerbaijan came 3rd place in semi final 2 with a total of 99 points. Nikki later released a statement: "I'm so happy with the results! Third in the semi final and 10th in the final! I'd like to thank everyone who managed to pick up the phone and vote for me. Who knows; maybe you'll see me again in NVSC sometime in the future!" 'North Vision Song Contest 5' Azerbaijan confirmed their participation in the fifth edition of NVSC on the 18th August. It was later revealed on the 20th August that AzTV would once again opt for an internal selection. It was also rumoured that the song would be sung in English, however AzTV refused to confirm or deny these rumours. On Friday 13th September, it was revealed that Ilhama Gasimova had been internally selected to represent Azerbaijan in the fifth edition of NVSC. On Sunday 15th September, it was then revealed that Ilhama would perform at NVSC with the song "Out of Reach". Unlike Azerbaijan's previous entry, their entry for the fifth edition would be performed in English. On Saturday 21st September, AzTV applied to host the fifth edition of North Vision in Concert. It was revealed on Wednesday 25th September that Azerbaijan has been selected to host the fifth edition of NViC. Soon after the announcement, Ilhama confirmed that she would be performing at NViC with her NVSC entry. On Saturday 12th October, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would be the 17th country to perform in the second semi final. Soon after, Ilhama revealed that she was extremely pleased with her place in the running order as she felt that performing in the second half of the semi final would be a benefit to her. After qualifying through the semi final, it was announced that Ilhama would be the 4th participant to perform in the grand final; between Estonia and Luxembourg. On Friday 15th November, the results of the grand final were revealed; Ilhama finished in 5th place with a total of 151 points. She lated released a statement; "I'm so pleased with my place in NVSC! I was just happy to qualify to the grand final, so to finish in the top 5 is just amazing. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me and my country and I'd also like to thank the people of Azerbaijan for the constant support throughout this experience." Later on, the NVSC website announced that Ilhama was voted as the Best Finalist in the NVSC After Show Awards. 'North Vision Song Contest 6: Introducing ''Milli Secim Turu Further information: Azerbaijan confirmed their participation in the sixth edition of NVSC on the 24th October. It was also revealed that AzTV were considering hosting a national selection for the sixth edition of NVSC. Later that day, AzTV announced that the national selection would be called Milli Secim Turu and would take place over the next 2-3 weeks. From the 24th October to the 2nd November, AzTV revealed one of the NS entries each day. During the announcement of each participating act, AzTV revealed in an interview that the final confirmed participant would be listed as a foreign act. On the 2nd November, it was revealed that both Mansour & Jamshid had been selected as the foreign act who would be taking place in the first edition of the selection. AzTV revealed that the two Iranian singers had been selected to participate in the selection due to their success in the Azerbaijani music industry. They were also selected due to the fact that Iran are not a member of the NBU, meaning that they would currently be unable to participate in NVSC for their home country. Contestants & Results '''Draw in each edition Voting history Azerbaijan has given the most points to... (finals only) Azerbaijan has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Azerbaijan has received the most points from... (finals only) Azerbaijan has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) 'Detailed points' Here are the full detailed votes given by Azerbaijan for each edition of NVSC. ''NVSC #03 Azerbaijan performed in the second semi-final but failed to qualify. Semi-final 2 votes Final votes NVSC #04 Azerbaijan performed in the second semi-final and qualified in 3rd place. Azerbaijan then performed in 19th position in the final; coming 10th place. Semi-final 2 votes Final votes NVSC #05'' Azerbaijan performed in the second semi-final and qualified in __ place. Azerbaijan then performed in 4th position in the final; coming 5th place. Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Commentator & Spokesperson Category:Countries